School Reunion
by ddggrule
Summary: Tick tock, tick tock. The school day drags on and on for Sakura Kinomoto, until a certain someone appears to lift her spirits, and then some... //SakuxSyao, one-shot.


"You look particularly happy this morning Monster," Touya said between mouthfuls.

"Oniichan! I'm not a - ," his little sister began, before deciding against it. Her brother's chiding over breakfast wouldn't get her down today. She had set her alarm earlier than usual, and even told Kero to slap her if necessary, for, today of all days, Sakura Kinomoto would not be late to school.

"So, what is with all this?" her brother asked, sweeping his hand out in an arc before him, indicating the masses of food she had prepared this morning for breakfast - everything from takoyaki to sashimi, domburi to okonomiyaki. She had surprised herself at how well prepared it all was, the quality above her already-impressive average standards. She smiled, thinking briefly of Kero - if he'd caught whiff of any of this, he'd been rolling around on her bedroom floor in envious agony. She made a mental note to take some up to him before she left for school. "So what, are you trying out a new sumo-sized appetite?" Touya probed again.

Sakura shot her brother a dangerous glance. Her brother smirked. "No," she continued, "I was up early this morning and needed to do something to fill the time. Making breakfast seemed like the logical choice."

"Yeah, but..." Touya took a massive bite out of his okonomiyaki, and continued with a full mouth, "this is a bit much. I should've invited Yuki over, had I known you'd be on a cooking binge."

Sakura smiled at the thought - now there was someone she hadn't seen in a while - before replying, "Truth be told, I didn't even know I'd be doing this. I just had a bit of time to spare...this is how I occupied myself!"

Touya swallowed, and his eyes narrowed in suspiscion. His little sister only ever got up early when excited. That he knew of, today was no special day...so why was she in such an eager mood?

Noticing her brother's expression, she felt suddenly uncomfortable and giggled goonishly, a bead of sweat appearing aside her head. "Anyway, I should go get my school gear...I left it on my bed," she said, grabbing a plate of takoyaki and heading out of the kitchen.

"Why are you taking takoyaki with - ?"

"Something to eat on the way up and down the stairs!" Sakura shouted back at Touya as she darted up to her room.

Touya just sighed. "That's a lot of grub for just one stuffed animal..."

***************************************************************

Kero's eyes sparkled with childish delight, his paws at his cheeks. "TAKOYAKI!!!!!!!"

Sakura smiled warmly and offered him the mound of food. It wasn't long before he had consumed the whole plate-full, his giant toothpick stabbing one savoury ball of octopus-filled goodness after another, before bringing them to his mouth as he devoured each one in a massive bite. "Now that," he said rubbing his plump yellow belly, "is why I made _you_ the Cardcaptor."

Sakura laughed as she collected her books. "A good house-wife equals a good Cardcaptor, ne, Kero-chan?"

"Exactly," he winked back, pointing and shouting, "Sakura Kinomoto: 10th Grade Student, Cardcaptor, and Takoyaki Chef Extraordinaire!!"

Sakura, joining in, posed a heroic pose. "Bow before my awesome culinary skills, evil-doers! Mess with me and I will make you, literally, eat your words!!"

They both laughed at that. "Oh, and that reminds me," Sakura continued, "Tomoyo's bringing one of her cheesecakes into school today to share out. She's made extra for you, so I'll have a present when I get back."

Kero's eyes widened with glee. "Hanyaan~!" he exclaimed, before noticing what he'd just said. "Wow, I sounded just like you for a moment there, Sakura..."

She comically placed her hands on her hips, "And that's a _bad_ thing?"

"N-No!" Kero stammered back, to Sakura's satisfaction. "I s'ppose after four years together, some things are bound to rub off..."

Sakura looked thoughtful. "Well, thankfully, I haven't started speaking in an Osaka dialect just yet."

"What's THAT supposed to mean!?" Kero snapped back.

Sakura giggled, "Careful now. Don't say anything you'll regret later!" She pulled a shiny new game cartridge out from one of her drawers. "You wouldn't want to spend today knowing you could've played _this_," she waved it at Kero, "but lost out 'cos you upset me now, would you?"

For the third time in one morning, Kero looked like he was about to burst from happiness. "Tsubasa ResevRPG!!" He flew up and yanked it from Sakura's hands, before flying round the room in joy. "Arigato gozaimasu! Arigato gozaimasu!! Arigato gozaimasu!!!"

Sakura just rolled her eyes and left the room. "See you later, Kero-chan."

***************************************************************

Tomoyo saw Sakura rollerblade onto campus and waved from her locker. She could tell, even from a distance, that something had Sakura in good spirits today.

As Sakura zoomed up to her and braked, Tomoyo looked at her, eyebrow raised.

Sakura pointed out "You look like oniichan. Is my good mood really that apparent?"

Tomoyo smiled. "To those of us that know Sakura-chan well, very much so," she said, shutting her locker door and starting her walk, books in hand, towards the classroom.

As Sakura began placing her helmet and pads into her locker, Tomoyo shouted back, "I would ask why you're so happy...but I can take a pretty good guess as it is. Besides, even if I turn out to be wrong, I get the feeling I'll know before the day's out!"

Sakura flushed a little, a flush that, Tomoyo knew, only one person in her thoughts could bring to her face.

***************************************************************

Social Studies dragged on for an eternity.

Sat at her desk, head resting disinterestedly on one hand, Sakura fiddled with a pencil in her other. She'd drawn countless doodles of Kero and the other Sakura Cards in the hour that had already been, and was incredibly disheartened to find there was still another hour to go. It wasn't that Sakura didn't find the fall of Troy interesting or anything...well, actually, it was. But her thoughts were very much engaged elsewhere.

She'd known him long enough, and gotten strong enough in the magical arts, to pick up instantly when he was nearby. This time around, it had been mid-sleep last night, following a pleasent dream about him. She loved knowing he was near - it meant he was constantly in the forefront of her mind; his boyish grin, fierce eyes, ruffled auburn hair, warm embrace.

Sometimes, she would shake uncontrollably with excitement as he drew closer, out of the sheer desperation to see him. This was one of those times - it took a tremendous level of self-control to prevent her fleeing the classroom and seeking him out.

"...victory, Kinomoto?" Sakura roused from her thoughts; it was Terada-sensei. She hadn't even heard the question!

"Pyric," Tomoyo whispered from next to her, "The term is a 'Pyric victory'."

Sakura echoed Tomoyo, "The term is a 'Pryic victory', sensei."

The teacher nodded. "Very good, Kinomoto. Now, taking this into account, who can tell me..."

Sakura gave Tomoyo a grateful smile and mouthed "arigato", and Tomoyo gave her a thumbs-up in return. Only fifty-five minutes to go...

***************************************************************

The bell. At long last, it was lunchtime.

Not stopping to talk to anyone, Sakura strolled quickly to the school entrance, her mind weighing up what she would do. She had fifty minutes - that's ample time to go to his place and get back in time for afternoon class, isn't it? She thought for a moment. She could just about do it. Unfortunately, she'd only have ten minutes in which to see him. Hardly satisfactory - she wanted to know how life back in Hong Kong had been for him, why he was returning now, how his family were, how long he'd be in Tomoeda for. Although, surely she could ask him those questions at a later point...?

She made up her mind: those questions could wait. She needed to see him.

Getting to her locker, she almost frantically unlocked it and got out her rollerblading gear. Her mood was peaking - she knew there was the possibility that he may not be home, and, yes, that would greatly disappoint her. But the mere chance of being able to see him had her on Cloud Nine.

"Need help fastening your helmet?"

She slammed her locker door more out of shock than anything, and quickly looked to the source of the mocking voice on her right. She was looking down on Cloud Nine now.

Without saying a single word, without even stopping for thought, she ran at him and he openly welcomed her. Their bodies collided, and they lost themselves to each other. "Syaoran," she whispered into his chest where her head now rested. His arms surrounded her, strong and secure, and his body was more comforting than any blanket or bed could ever hope to be.

"Sakura," he whispered back into her hair, and she felt the smile spread across his lips on her head. This was completeness, they both knew it - the only time they could ever feel truly happy - wrapped up in the warmth of each other.

Sakura pulled away, but only a little, Syaoran's arms still around her waist, and stared up at him. He stared back down at her, struck, as ever, by her enticing vermillion eyes, set off beautifully against her flowing tawny hair. She was just so, so perfect.

He moved his head closer to hers, and their noses grazed one another. Her hands clenched the back of his shirt, straining the material, and he strengthened the hold he had around her. Their bodies were so close now, and the blood was pumping. Each other recognised their more rapid breathing rate, and smiled.

And then, simultaneously, they moved their lips closer. His shaky breath escaped his mouth, blowing over the surface of her lips, giving her goosebumps. Her breath, in turn, swept over his lips, tickling on contact. His hands moved up from her waist, over her back, gingerly fingering her hair before pulling her head in closer to him. Her hands let go of his shirt and sweeped up his chest, finding the contours in his torso, coming to rest around his neck and pulling his head closer to her.

Their lips met.

After seconds of remaining stationary, Syaoran tenderly allowed himself entrance, and a door, once opened, can be passed through in both directions. They kissed a slow, deep kiss, breathing heavy as they both pulled back, only to dive back in moments later. The world vanished around them, so lost were they in one another, and the ticking of the school clock seemed to stop altogether. If there was such a thing as eternity, let it be spent like this.

After a time, they both pulled away, only to stare back at one another. Syaoran stroked Sakura's soft skin, cupping her cheek in his hand and rubbing his thumb in circles over it. Sakura closed her eyes, and smiled contently. He rested his forehead gently on hers, and said very simply "I love you."

Sakura's contented smile remained as she opened her eyes, which regarded Syaoran, soft as ever. She stroked his chin, and smiled as she brushed across the slight stubble now present there. "Provided you shave sometime soon," she began affectionately, "I think I may love you too."


End file.
